The seraphim call
by Kareli Mar
Summary: He saved me when I was 4 and just after that he dissapeared , then he suddenly came back after 10 years, the feelings around him are so strong like if I have just a type of strange crush on him, the secret between us are so many and one of them shouldn t have been reaveled.
1. appearance

___**The seraphim call**_

___**Chapter one: A bird-man saves my life**_

_**Okay se q escribo mis dos fanficts en español pero ahora se me hizo mas guaii en ingles bueno aki les dejo esta simpatica historia de saku x syao .**_

_Why?,Why I can..t think?, Why the words can..t came out ?, Is this my fault or hims?. OMG , of course is my fault . Now the tears are in my face , are they from happines or sadness? But I have never had this type of feelings , they are new , and you wake up all this strange questions and feelings , you and always you my Syaoran-kun.___

All had started when I was four years old , I was playing in the street with my little pink ball , I remember that I was new in the neighborhood , so I have no friends .

My ball drop down to the street , I didn..t look bodsides , I only care about my ball , I just wanted to pik it up , I heard something coming , it came very fast , but I wasn..t paying any attention . When I have the ball in my hands I just look up and an horrible sound came to my ears . The thing that I have heard a little time ago was a  
huge trailer , and the person who was inside didn..t look at me at all , I wanted to run or scream , but I can..t react , I was paralized . The trailer was closer , and closer , and closer . I give up and I was expecting .. to die .

The ball slip up from my hands I closed my eyes , and then I was sure that I was dead , no more sounds , no more trailer no more heat . when I open my eyes there it was , a cute boy with brown (a litle long ) hair , he was tall , it looked like a 14 years old , (I think it was his age ) , with jeans and a black shirt , and a beautiful chain around his neck , he have a platinum cross , but the most wonderful thing were his amber eyes .

I was so impressed with the kid that I forgot two things first one , why the trailer has stopped ? Did I was really dead? and second one , Why the cute guy had wings ? . Then the most stupid thing hapen .

You are a bird-man ? - okay yeah it _is_ a stupid question , but hey I was four years old , what do I have to say him , a simple hello , how are you , thanks for saving y life ? Yeah maybe that was more easy than you are a bird-man .

I am not a bird-man little girl - the guy said me , he was now in front of me , really , really in front of me , then he said something again - Hey don..t you see I am an angel , and you are not dead- . That really take me by surprise , how did he know that I was thinking that ?

Then I remember something , I start searching all around then I realized it was gone.

What are you searching little girl ?- the angel said to me .

My b.. my ball .. it..s gone , it..s gone ! - I was crying now , it was my new ball and I really love it .

You are worring about a ball ?- the angel said with a sarcastic voice , and I hated that tone. Then he said another thing I really don..t listen to him because I was crying so hard that my head hurts .

Okay !! Have your stupid ball - the angel said extending to me a pink thing that I barely reconigzed with my eyes all red and puffy . But there it was my lovely ball that had caused all the accident .

Why did you save me bird-man ?- I saw him more calmed now .

Because is my job crybaby - the angel said with so cold voice

I am not a crybaby bird-man- I said to him with anger.

I am not a bird-man crybaby - he said with enfasis in crybaby

Bird-man !!- I said with anger

Crybaby !! - he said in response

Bird-man !! -

Crybaby !! -

I was just about to continue with this stupid game when a sweet voice came from down the street .

Syaoran -kun , have you finished your job ? - ask the beautiful voice , then I realized that it was talking with the angel , and the names angel was Syaoran .

Jeez ! I have no time to discuss with you crybaby I have more work to do - he was now moving to the voice. Then..

Syaoran- kun .. my name is Sakura - I said in a farewall to the angel with a smile , it didn..t care if he said me crybaby , he saved my life , then he looked at me so surprised that I had known his name then he come back to me , he stop in front of me , then he surprised me now kissing my forehead .

See you later CRYBABY - then he run to the voice and dissapear , It have been my imagination or it was true what I have saw , then I turn around to see the trailer just in front of me , totally frozen , and really frozen I just took my ball and return to the sidewalk and then the trailer just unfroze , yeah , the angel saved my life .

I delicius smell hit my nouse , it was the apple pie that mom make for me all the mondays , and it were so delicius I run from the backyard to the door and there it was the pie .. and my mother .. I never have been so happy to be alive .


	2. New boy

_**Sakura Card Captor is not mine T_T … BUT THIS AWESOME STORY IT IS X´D AND IT IS ONLY MINE !!! , just checking if you like my history , I hope you like it -_-u , okay continue with this chapter , I love Touya , so please give me reviews , take care , Sayonara…**_

**The Seraphim Call**

**Capitel 2 : New Boy.**

_Who are you ?… And why do you save me ? …You are type of birdman isn't ? _

My alarm started to make eco in my head , my dream vanished in a one , two , three and slowly I start to open my eyes , without moving from my place I start to search my noisy clock on my table night … nothing … nothing … Bingo! , finally I reach it and then I look at it .

- Holy shit is too late ! - I stand up from my bed and start to run to the bathroom for my shower , but if I just can't reach it at time Touya was going to win the race , then he will never get out , he really is a devil , he is worst than the same Lucifer .

I could see from the distance the bathroom door open , that was awesome , today was my lucky day , I saw a black flash from somewhere and then the hopes exploded in my face , I just lost the race with my brother for a shower .

- Jeez Touya , how the hell do you do that ? - Every day was the same , Touya my evil and elder brother always win the stupid race to take the shower in the morning and only for that brat I have to run to school and sometimes I have the report for getting late to class or to the school , that was just awful , I am a good student , always with As and sometimes with B´s .

- C'mon monster , you call that baby steps a run ? - okay sometimes I prefer him to tell me that I have baby steps than steps of monster , but yeah I hate too when he calls me a monster , and what about him , he isn't a blue prince , he isn't even more cute than Godzilla .

- Whatever brother just take the bad and hurry - he close the door and I sit down in the floor waiting for my turn , after 15 minutes I was getting tired , how could a human can be so slowly taking a shower ? .

- Shit Touya hurry up ! If you don't get out in one minute I will break the fuckin door for that stupid shower ! - I knew he was going to take all his time only to make me angry , finally the devil show his ugly face .

- Jee … you know that when you are mad you really look like a monster ? - it was not his business my problem with the humor .

- Do you know that when you are breathing you are horrible ? Oh … sorry ! , You are always breathing so you are always … HORRIBLE !! - yeah , touché my brother .

- Hmm … now you can take a shower sister … you stink - damn he was right .

- SHUT UP GODZILLA !! - then at that time I realized that he had only a towel covering the low part of his body and that make me blush a lot , obviously my brother noticed .

- What happen to you monster ? I like you or what ? Do you know that be in love with your brother is something weird ? But who will notices if you and me don't say nothing?

We can do an exception with us , don't you think ? -

- Touya … YOU ARE A SICK PERVERT ! - that was all I could say , I was red like a Tomato , my brother saying pervert things about us , like if we were a pair or something like that .

- Jeez … you are red little sister - he show me an evil face , I turn around trying not seeing it , but you know the phrase expect the unexpected? Well I think that phrase is a shit , and I say it for experience , really , Touya took my chin and he make me see him and then he kiss my forehead , my words can't come out , I was so surprised for that kiss , but he never acted like that , did he was worried for me ? … or did he knew something that I don't ? … Nah !! Definitely he knew something that I don't , but what was that something ?

- Take the bad or you will get late - my brother broke all my thinks and instantly I stand up from the floor and enter to the bathroom , closed the door and looked at the mirror , my hair was large , I have it a little up from my wais , it was clear brown , my eyes green and olive skin , all natural , not like the other girls in my school , they hair is all painted and they use make up , I really hate that all chick girls , but I really don't care that much .

I took my shower in five minutes and run to my room to change me , finally I go down for my breakfast and there it was my full family , my father Fujitaka Kinomoto , a famous archeologist with such a hard work , he is a very kind man , then is my mother Nadeishko Kinomoto , she is famous too , but she is a chef , all the city knows her , she is the most sweet person that I have never known , oh yeah and her apple pie is so delicious , finally and not less important my elder brother Touya Kinomoto , he is in High School he is my elder brother by three years , he is smart like me , is a shame that I am his favorite victim, he looks me like a toy who is chewable and me , well I am Sakura Kinomoto a fourteen teenager and an excellent junior high school student , I am not popular at all , I am a serious girl , I just don't like to make friends , but very inside real feelings are hiding.

I took my place in the table , where my breakfast was and I eat all the faster I could , nothing taste to me and all my family was giving me strange looks .

- Take it easy weirdo … or you will axfixiate with a piece of pancake -

- Shut up brother , it is all your fault for taking so much time giving you a shower , now I am late to school , like always you win the bathroom in the morning -

- It was your fault Sakura ,you don't wake up earlier today - Damn ! Why I wasn't unique daughter ? .

- I am still thinking that it is only you fault - I try to make the expression of _I WILL KILL YOU LATER _but that things don't work with GODZILLA .

- Sakura , honey , don't you think that you will get late to school ? - Oh ! I really love all the times when she calls me honey , she give a paper bag with my lunch inside , I retired formally from the table and I lead to where my skateboard was. (yeah , I know I do skate that is not awesome?) I say goodbye to my family and finally I get out from my sweet home and ran to school .

I am very good at the skate , but sometimes I have my _little_ accidents , you know , nobody is perfect . I took the pad of always , where the cherry blossom are beautiful , I really love my name and that trees represent it , I took a little time to appreciate that natural beauty , then a sweet voice appear , it come from a black alley , I could feel his peaceful energy , that always calmed me , I turn around to see my best friend Tommie-chan with his white skin , black hair and beautiful blue eyes , it was the perfect girl and I could say it with all the security of the world , she give me the good morning with that beautiful and caring smile .

- Good morning to you too … Tomoyo-chan - I give her a sweet smile . Tomoyo - chan is my best friend since first grade of junior high school , the teacher put us in pairs , I present myself and we start talking about each other , we eat together and with the pass of the time we were inseparables . Sometimes I call her sissy or onee-chan , I had always see her like my family … no , she is my family now .

We were talking all the way to school , I really feel like we are destinated to be friends , maybe she doesn't think that , but I am very happy if I have a little of her friendship and I only hope she is happy to , she is such a sweet person , but I really don't know about his family or where she is , I expect she can tell me that someday .

I could see the entrance of the school and we move a little more faster , I always check if somebody is in my pad , it is just for security … all was cleared , then from nowhere someone came out from the trees of cherry blossom that were in the entrance .

- Watch out ! - that was all I could say before the pain crash happens .

My body was full of pain , my head hurts and I was over someone , I couldn't say who was because the sun was giving me in the face .

- I am so sorry … really , really sorry - I move my body from the other person and sit down in the ground .

- Are you okay Sakura ? - I could recognize that voice , OMG ! I couldn't believe it .

- Yeah , I am okay … and I am really sorry - the person stand up and extend his hand to me , he really was helping me to stand up , his hand was warm and strong , I couldn't believe it , it was the most popular boy in all the junior high school , the most intelligent , sweet , handsome and sexy boy … just like always , they have a lot of fan's , most of them are girls. He is my first crush , but I can never tell him my real feelings .

- Thanks you so much … Nakamura - my cheeks were so red .

- Hey , please , you don't have to apologize , it was all my fault , and please don't say me Nakamura , I had tell you a million of times that you can call me Eriol … Sakura - He show me one of that sexy -sweet grins that I love .

- Okay … so they will be a million one times , don't you think ? - I tried to give him one of that sweet smiles of little-innocent girl and I swear I could see him blush , and of course that make me blush too .

- Sakura , are you okay don't you hurt ? - Tomoyo took a look to my body searching any type of scratches , but I think that she didn't found anything , because she stop searching with such a relaxing grin .

- Well I think that that we have to hurry up , or we will get late to classes - Eriol take out a strange little stone of color pink , just like the Sakura flowers ,from his pocket and then he gave it to me .

- What is this Eriol-kun? - yeah , I already know that it was a rock , but it doesn't hurt to ask .

- Well this is yours -

- Mine ? No , it can't be , I don't remember that beautiful stone -

- That is ok , because it is a gift from me -

- OMG ! I can't accept it Eriol , it is too beautiful and it looks very expensive - I put so much excuses , but really inside I was happy that Eriol was giving ME a gift .

- Hey don't worry Sakura-chan , please , accept it , is a prove of a beautiful friendship between YOU AND ME . - That last words made eco in my head again , and again , and again , he said YOU AND ME in a same sentence.

- Okay Eriol-kun , I accept your gift - He took the stone and I notice that it have a little orifice were an orange ribbon was .

- It is really a collar and it is only for you - he gave a sweet smile , I was totally frozen for his attitude , because it was strange that we could see each other and now he is giving me a gift? This has to be the best day of my life .

- Eriol-kun , can you help me with the collar please ? -

- Yeah , of course it will be all a pleasure - Eriol took the stone then he turn to put me he collar he was hugging me , and it feel so good , I could see the happiness face of Tomoyo , she gave me the look of good job my friend.

- Sakura…- Eriol told me with a sexy voice in my ear , that provoque me a chill .

- Yes… Eriol-kun - My voice was broken , I wanted to make the strong but his voice make me weak , my legs were looking more and more like jelly , that was a strong sign that I was in love with him and that he knows how to make feel a girl sexy and needed .

- I …want … to … see … you … after classes - jeez I was so attracted to him and I was going to see him after class . I was the most lucky girl in the world .

- Yes Eriol-kun - I say him taking all my strength to speak , but it was impossible, he have something that attracted me so powerfully .

Little by little he went away and soon disappeared behind the gate of our school, leaving me alone with Tomoyo

- You two look just like the perfect pair - Tomoyo said with a sparkle in her eyes.

- Do not be so dramatic Tomoyo , we are only friends - yeah , right with that gigantic smile that had never going to convince Tomoyo .

- Do not be so negative Sakura … you two are going to well -

Then she took my hand and pull me to not be late for our classes .

Both ran without ceasing for the entire corridor, our class was about to begin, so we took a little shortcut, but we had to go through the teachers' lounge, we had to risk a penalty if we were running.

We passed silently through the teachers' lounge, we were about to finish that area, just when I hear a sweet sound, looked like a recorder, turn a little to see where the sound came from, that's when I saw a boy sitting in his chair, his amber eyes were deep and cold, he give me a cruel grin , that make me a chill , but it was only a second on that step, so I could not see him so well.

We in a one, two, three at our class, thank god it was not yet the teacher, Tomoyo and I sat in our seats by taking a small break from our little marathon.

Minutes later the professor came into our class, went straight to our blackboard, wrote something on it and turn to see us.

- I would like to introduce a new classmate from exchange comes from New Jersey, so I want to make him feel comfortable here in Seattle … his name is Syaoran Lee , so treat him well okay ? -

- A hell no - That was totally impossible, it could not be happening, that guy, I already had seen him before, the guy was who was in the teachers' lounge , that was one who had caused me tremendous thrill when I look into his eyes .

- Please Mr. Lee , take a sit - He looked directly into my eyes, I looked away , blocking any type of contact , I heard some steps , then the most STRANGE thing happened .

**Well nothing to say , I love this story , leave reviews plizzzzzzzzz , sayonara XD XD**


	3. Tomoyo's party

_**Sakura Card Captor is not mine T_T … BUT THIS AWESOME STORY IT IS X´D AND IT IS ONLY MINE ! , just checking if you like my history , I hope you like it -_-u , okay continue with this chapter , I love Touya , so please give me reviews , take care**_

**The Seraphim Call**

**Capitel 3. Invitation!**

- I would like to introduce a new classmate from exchange comes from New Jersey, so I want to make him feel comfortable here in Seattle … his name is Syaoran Lee , so treat him well okay ? -

- A hell no - That was totally impossible, it could not be happening, that guy, I already had seen him before, the guy was who was in the teachers' lounge , that was one who had caused me tremendous thrill when I look into his eyes .

- Please Mr. Lee , take a sit - He looked directly into my eyes, I looked away , blocking any type of contact , I heard some steps , then the most STRANGE thing happened . when I turned around he was already sitting in a place next to me.

- _what the fuck ! –_ That was my unique thought , I used to think that the thougts were personal , but he looked at me like if they weren't . His eyes were so cold and full of . . . sadness , but I could also see in them compassion and a little bit of love .

With all my thinks I didn't realize that he was looking me with his beautiful amber eyes. Did I just say they were beautiful? Oh crap! Who the hell was he? Why did he looked beautiful to me? The only person that I was available to be attracted was Eriol and it was my first crush since . . . well I don't even remember. Fuck! Or I was to bad for remember dates or I even care!

Are you okay Sakura? – the voice of Tomoyo brought me again to earth , but something was wrong with her , his voice sounded like if it was full of anger , I had never hear her like that , NEVER . So what was wrong with her , I turned next to me to see her face and it was the same as her voice full with anger , but she was trying to hide it .

Yeah , I am okay , thanks Tomoyo – I tried to say the words without she noticed the curiosity in my voice for her attitude .

I take her hand in mines , and dedicated a smile for her , making notice her that I was really okay and that she didn't have to be angry , but when I open my eyes I could see that she wasn't looking at me anymore , she was looking to the new boy next to me , her blue eyes like the sky looked kinda disappointed, angry , with curiosity , all at the same time .

The boy turned to me and then turned to Tomoyo , it looked like a war of WTF-are-you-doing-here faces and I was in the middle , literally . The class continue with the same and boring theme of yesterday , I think it was _**How to make a decision in your life without screwing it up!**_ Or if it wasn't , it was all that I did understand in all the class .

All my day went to hell with the uncomfortable looks of my Best Friend and the guy sitting next to me , while I was saying . . . _WHY ME GOD ! _ . When the day finally get over , I run for the first Emergency Exit Door , like if the school was on fire . I started to walk away from school , then I remember that Eriol wanted to see me ending classes , just from thinking about it my heart accelerated so much that my chest hurt , what we were going to do ? .

I search Eriol for all the school , in other classes , in the cafeteria , even in the bathrooms , well you know that I am referring to the hallway , but I couldn't see him anywhere . I had started to think that maybe all was a fucking joke from him and his friends , but he wasn't like that , he was the most wonderful guy in all the school , all a gentleman .

I had my head down when I just hear my name far away , I think that I imagine that , so I continue walking , the again .

- Sakura , over here - Hell I wasn't imaginating that , I turned around to see Eriol in the grades just in front of the football camp , he was so handsome , his perfect black hair , his white skin and those glasses that make me the unique person that has seen him with them, because he was sometimes ashamed for showing them with his friends.

I walked toward him , jumping, sometimes like if I was a little girl and with that I make him laugh , but know that I think about it , I have never heard him laugh , not even with his friends . So that putted on point to my favor .

- Come here , next to me , please Sakura – He smiled to me , and his smile reflected kindness , something that make me crazy , is his kindness and his corky smile.

- Yeah sure , no problem Eriol - God I was really next to him , and I could see him better, his eyes were gray and his hair wasn't anymore black , it was a mix of dark blue with black .

- For a moment I think that you wasn't going to come –

- Why did you think that Eriol ?-

- Because a pretty girl like you doesn't like guys like me -

- Are you JOKING ? –

- No , I am not Joking –

- If you didn't realize , every girl in all the school is crazy about you ! –

- Well . . . you aren't every girl – he smiled at me like if we were best friends or something like that , and that make me feel butterflies in my stomach.

- Thanks Eriol . . . No one had said me such a beautiful thing – for that time , my cheeks were hot and red , he instantly noticed about that .

- If you were asking why do I invite you to come her after classes , then you don't have to ask it anymore – his smile make me froze , it was really a corky smile mixed with . . . luxury ? What the hell ?

- Eriol ? Why did you invite me to come here ? – My heart was beating a lot , my mind was about to explode and the hair on my arm was lifting .

There was an intense moment between Eriol and me , all was quiet and our looks were crossing , I was too nervous and GOD I swear that I was feeling like if I was sweating like a pig , but he looked at me like if he didn't notice , the space between us was closing slowly . This was the moment that I have dreamed almost everyday since my crush with him , it was really happening .

- Sakura ! – I broke the precious moment with Eriol turning to the side that was coming the voice and I could see Tomoyo looking for me everywhere under the grades.

Tomoyo ? What are you doing here ? –

- I am sorry , Do I interrupt something ? – she asked me looking more the scene-love closely and giving me a face of I-am-really-sorry , but the moment had passed and had died , so I just give her an smile.

- Don't worry Tomoyo , What is wrong girl ? – I asked her with all my normality of the world while she was sitting next to me.

- I am so sorry , but do you remember that you have told me that you would make me company finishing classes to see what dress we should use for the party my family would give? –

- Shit ! I totally forgot that ! – It was the first time that I was going to meet my best friends family and I totally forgot and I guess that my expression was difficult to read because both of them , Tomoyo and Eriol were giving me looks.

- Oh ! Yeah ! Eriol you are invited too ! – Tomoyo said it with such an enthusiastic voice .

- Where do I have been invited exactly ? – he said with a smile in his face.

- Oh yeah sure ! My family is giving a huge party tomorrow, all the family from all parts are coming and they gave me permission to invite some friends so . . . YOU ARE WELCOME ! –

- Thanks Tomoyo – he said with a sweet smile taking away his glasses and showing those wonderful gray eyes .

- So what . . . are'ya coming or not ? – Tomo always talked with patience but this time was different .

- Yeah sure – I turned to see Eriol's Face , he was really smiling .

- Go , don't worry about me , we would see each other tomorrow on Tomoyo's Party-

- Thanks – I said to him with a cute smile and I started to walk down the grades next to Tomoyo , but then I stopped and came back in front of Eriol , I kissed him on the cheek .

- Why was that ? – he asked me with such a smile that it make me laugh.

-Thanks again and that is for a moment ago – I give him one of his corky smiles and get away with a last view of the most wonderful moment in my life.

And there I was , in a store trying all type of dresses , long dresses , short dresses , girl dresses , old dresses , even grandma dresses , jeez I HATED DRESSES , but all this suffer was for my best friend and her family , I really want to meet them , it had been two years sine I had known Tomo , but I have never see her with her family , even in special events of school .

Is this okay? – The voice of Tomoyo came from inside the fitting rooms , slowly opening the door and showing me a blue long dress of silk with a black ribbon , it was beautiful and I could see in her eyes a sparkle .

- You look beautiful Tomoyo –

- Thanks Saku , now is your turn to choose your dress –

- But I am really tired – yeah I know that I was complaining for trying dresses, no normal girl would do that .

- C'mon young lady , you have to try almost every dress in all the stores – she was like my mom in the theme of mode .

- 'Kay , just stop pushing me to the fitting rooms –

- I f you don't hurry I will choose one for 'ya -

- Jeez , I don't know what to take with me girl ! – I was a little sad for my bad taste in question of clothes.

- 'Kay so I would take care of that , you just get in the fitting rooms –

- I will wait you in the number two – I saw her get into the wildness of cloths and I get into the fitting room , like I promise.

I wait like 10 minutes , I was already bored , but then I hear the singing of Tommy , it was the most beautiful I ever heard , it was unique , she was the most wonderful singer in all the school , it was like if an angel singed and indeed , she also looked like an angel.

- Here they are little sweetie – she sometimes call me like that and I love it!

- Thanks onee-chan – I take the 26 dresses from her and get them into the room.

- Tommie , they are beautiful ! How do you do it ? – I was really surprised in the time that she choose her clothes .

I was talking to her while I was trying all the dresses , all were beautiful but nothing convinced me , sometimes it was the color , sometimes the ornaments or sometimes they even fit me .

- I am sorry Tomoyo , there is nothing that I could take to your party – I was really giving up when I could see the hand of Tomoyo upside the door , she was extending me a green silkdress.

- Try this , it is the last resource baby – His voice was full in excitement .

- 'Kay – I looked at the dress and my heart started to beat – This is it ! I am sure this is it ! –

- Really? – I hurry to put it on , it looked amazing in me , I get out of the room for showing it to Tomoyo .

- Sakura , you look gorgeous – I could really see a tear of happiness in her eyes , I knew from that instant that she was proud for herself for choosing such a wonderful dress.

- And it makes me look thinner – I said joining the happiness with Tomoyo and give her a smile .

I insert the damn key and open the door to my sweet house.

- I am in home Godzilla ! – I knew that my brother was the unique in home.

- Hey come here Monster !- great , know what did he wanted . I enter to the kitchen to see my brother in an red apron with flowers everywhere , at the instant I saw him , I started to laugh while he was showing me a face of disgust.

-What is wrong with you monster? –

- Are you fucking joking me ! You look like if you were gay ! –

- Yeah , whatever , so you are not going to eat nothing !-

- Don't be so rude with me , you big idiot ! –

- Hey I am not rude with you idiot , but if you stop laughing about me you can eat – well he really know how to control me .

- You bastard ! I can't enjoy this moment – I make him a face of fuck-you-idiot .

- I don't care what you think – he said turning her eyes.

- Well , where is mom and dad ? – I asked after a time full of curiosity.

- They go to celebrate their 20 anniversary –

- But why they didn't tell me ? – I was too mad to hide it.

- Because you came to late to home Monster –

- But I just went with Tomoyo to buy a dress for her party –

- A dress? What The Fuck have you done with my sister ? – He looked very surprised .

- Don't play with me bastard , you know that this is an important time – He put some pancakes in front of me and some in front of him , and we eat dinner silently without a word.

- Thanks for the food brother , it was really good , scuse me , I am retiring now – I take my plate to the dishwater and I was just retiring when Touya took my wrist and pull me closer to his chest , making me hear his heart .

- Touya what is wrong with you ? – I asked him looking to his eyes.

- You never call me Touya – yeah I never call him like that , but this time he was really weird so I needed to talk him seriously.

- Yeah I know but you are really scaring me Touya – At that instant he soften his grab and turn around , giving me his back.

- Go to the living room and turn on the TV , I will catch up later –

- What are you going to do brother ? –

- I will was the dishes , come on , I will hurry . . . Monster – He gave me a weird look and the I smiled at him .

I run to the living room and instantly turned on the TV , I changed channels until I saw Big Time Rush on Teen Nick , I loved the program , but Touya hated it , really he just comes and say that it is crap , well it is all about forms , I changed again from channel and put it on Disney Channel , there was a movie , I think it was Mery Poppins , but Touya also said that channel was for babies , I really didn't care because I love Disney , I think now it was time for seeing something that Touya like it , so I put Discovery Channel .

I could hear when Touya take one dish , and take another and another , the time passed , and the programs too , but he didn't came to the living room . I was getting tired and put an eye on the clock next to me , there it was 12:00 am . I was surprised by the time , turned off the TV and turn up my head to the kitchen and I saw . . . NOTHING !

- YOU FUCKING BASTARD ! – he put me a trap , I went up to his room and I see him , in his bed , like a fucking angel , the thing that he wasn't he was pure evil I passed trough her room and jumped to the bed , falling just above him and hitting him with all my forces .

- YOU SICK BASTARD ! YOU ABANDONED ME IN THE LIVING ROOM , I WAS WAITING FOR YOU IDIOT ! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE !- I could olnly hear his horrible laugh from inside the sheets , thing that make me more angry . I knew that he didn't care so I just quit and go to my room , also I had to sleep because tomorrow was Saturday and on Saturday was the party of Tomoyo.

I enter to my room and closed the door with such force I scared myself , changed my clothes and put on my pijamas an get to bed I wanted a normal day tomorrow so much.

-_the day has come !- _That was my unique thing when the alarm started to sound , It was really annoying . I get up from my bed , like all mornings , but only today I didn't have to fight the bathroom with Touya.

- YEAH ! TODAY IS SATURDAY ! THANKS GOD !- I was really shouting my happiness , it is a relief not running two days in all the week .

- Why do you have to shout at 10:00 am of the morning on Saturday you little freak ! –

- Don't call me freak , you weirdo !-

Before I could take my bath I always check me up in the mirror , it is a bad habit , but I can't stop it . My eyes weren't red like I had expected for getting late to sleep , I thanked God for my good luck and then checked my hair , it was all wild but it is easy to get it controlled again , just like my normal routine I hurry to get me "cute" for Tomoyo's party .

I didn't get to long in getting dressed , pulling my hair take me twenty minutes , the jewelry was important too , beautiful necklace with emeralds they were so beautiful , I remember that was a present from my grandmother , Rest In Peace , I loved her so much and this was a present two days before she died .Forgetting about that , I had to pass the most difficult part . . . makeup , my nightmare , I never use makeup , even in family party's , but like I said before , all this was for Tomoyo and now it was for Eriol , so I take the lipstick and confront the terror .

_**Touya :**_

I was really screwed up , I had to Take care of the house, of Sakura , of the food and of my work , I couldn't be multiuse , I have my own things . Why my parents gave me the control for three weeks ? .

I looked upstairs , I was really angry but I have to take Sakura to her party , and she was supposed to have a party lumber with Tomoyo and that was great , I will have time for myself without worrying of my little sister . I wait her down the stairs looked again and see her , I was really surprised to see her so beautiful.

- You are stunning – I saw her smiling at me I was really impressed , this was a unique time , very important , so I run for the camera , good luck mine , because it was just a few steps of me , I start to take photos from all angles .

- Stop it , you are annoying – she looked really happy

- Hey it is to difficult to see you like this -

- Well in that case just take me one more photo – She looked at me with that sweet and innocent smile that make me so crazy .

I hated myself for being such a bad brother , with my terrible secret , I was really an abomination , if she knew she would never forgive me , we were tied by blood , real anger came to me when I think of THAT , she really was innocent , she wasn't supposed to trust me .

- I love when we are in peace brother , lets stay like that – I didn't realize she was in front of me , she was really hugging me , she never does that .

- Don't get used to it little sister – but inside me I was really happy she was hugging me , and I wanted to stay like that forever .

-Hey lets go , it is late – she punched at me and get away from my hug , hurrying to the car . The only thing that I could do was making her happy.

_**Sakura:**_

I couldn't see Tomoyo anywhere , I was really nervous , the house of Tomoyo wasn't normal it was really a big mansion .

- Sakura ! there you are sweetie ! – the voice of Tomoyo came from the second floor of the mansion , she run toward me and hugged me like ever before .

- Hey , you look beautiful – her smile make me comfortable and happy , she was wearing the dress we choose yesterday , she was also using a pair of earrings , those were a girt from my part in Christmas .

- Thanks sweet lady , but you look gorgeous and let me say you , that your boyfriend is already here –

- Wait Eriol is already here ? And it is not my boyfriend –

- Yeah sure , like you said – She took my hand and lead me to a table that said "_friends of Tomoyo"_

- It is just for us ? – I asked obviously surprised

- Yep , I just invited five people and you are VIP –

- Wow ! I am really surprised you didn't have to do it –

- O f course I do , you are my sister – she gave me one of her sweet angelical smiles.

- I love you ! – I hug her and she welcome back my hug .

- I love you too – she whisper in my ear I knew that having a best friend it was the best thing in an adolescents life.

- Thanks for inviting me –

- No problem , so . . . I have a surprise for you –

- What ? I am supposed to give you a present , not upside –

- Just turn around – I get really surprised when I saw Eriol in the table , he was in a black suit , so handsome , that I would have melted .He turn around and saw me , his eyes open in shot and he approached to me .

- Are you the lady named Sakura ? –

- Yes I am – I continued with his game

- Nice to meet you beautiful girl - His corky smile , there it was , he was flirting with me.

- Nice to meet 'ya too handsome – he took my hand and kissed it softly

- Do you want to dance? - I could see Tomoyo's Face from my place , I could see in her eyes happiness and emotion .

- Of course I want to – He hold his grab and pull me to the dance are , putting his hand on my waist and his other hand was entwine with mine .

- You are so beautiful this night – His gray eyes were strange today like if he have been stressed and angry all day. But his face softens at the contact with my eyes.

- I don't know anything about dance – My face was red with embarrassment.

- Don't worry , in all dance the man guides –

- But if I step on your feet ? –

- Then I have the solution , put your feet on mines –

- What ? . . . No , I will heart you – before I could finish my sentence he grab my waist and pull me closer to him and the he pull me up , making my feet step on theirs .

- Don't worry , I am strong my young lady – He really make me fall in love with him , he was the perfect man to me , he was strong , handsome , a gentlemen . In all the dance we were seeing each other directly in the eyes . For me the time stopped , the music was slow, it was all I ever wanted , then the magical moment end , the music had stopped .

- It was nice to dance with you , but I have some things to do , I will come back for another piece – He smiled at me again and then he approached to my face and kissed me on the cheek , I was stunned , he kissed me and it was not a dream , his lips were soft and warm. He soften his grab on my waist and go away , he stand next to an old man with blue eyes , they started to talk and then walked away . I was sad for just having a piece with him , but happy because he said he will came back for more.

I was decided to go again at the table , when I see far away someone familiar , it looked very familiar , but he couldn't be here , he couldn't .

I out a step in front of another I was approaching to him , he was really that person , I couldn't believe it , I follow him until we arrive to the balcony , we were completely alone .

- You shouldn't have follow me – he said

- I don't know what are you doing here . . . Syaoran .

**OMG it will continue ! xD I love how Eriol grab Sakura ! well keep reading !**


End file.
